connection: Portable CD Player
by blackmagicseal
Summary: CD player Jou rusak. mungkin agak OOC


_**Connection: Portable CD Player**_

Fandom: YGO

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahasi

Pair: Kaiba dan Jounouchi

Inspirasi: Fan's art

Warning: Tidak ada

Time Line: Sekolah

* * *

_**One-short,**_

'KRAAK' Terdengar suara benda yang retak.

".. .."

Jou menyipitkan matanya dan memandang benda yang kini berada di bawah sepatu seseorang. "... Grr.."

"Jou.." Anzu yang berada di sebelah Yugi menjadi khawatir melihat kejadian itu.

".. .." Honda menatap Jou yang kini wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Uh... Jou-kun?" Yugi juga mengkhawatir orang berambut pirang itu.

"Kau... kau.." Jou menggepalkan tangan kanannya yang sebenarnya akan menggapai benda itu sebelum akhirnya remuk. "Apa yang ka lakukan pada _CD_ _player_ku yang baru!" Pemutar CD kaset milik Jou berada dibawah sepatu milik seseorang. "...KAIBA!"

Kaiba menaikkan kakinya dan dapat dilihat sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk kotak rusak parah.

"Ternyata hanya benda yang seperti itu." Kaiba hanya berkata dengan dingin. Dipandangnya benda itu dengan sebelah mata.

Jou langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mereka kini berhadapan. Raut wajah Jou semakin kelam. "Untuk orang sepertimu pasti ini tidak akan ada artinya.." Jou menunjuk _CD player_ yang masih di lantai dan sudah rusak itu dengan telunjuknya. "Aku membelinya dengan mengumpulkan uang hasil kerjaku... sudah lama lama aku menginginkannya. Haah, kau pasti tidak mengerti brengsek." Kaiba hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku. Bukan aku yang meletakkan benda itu di lantai." Kaiba mendengus. Dia kemudian menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Itu jatuh bodoh, aku baru akan mengambilnya sebelum sepatu mahalmu merusaknya."

"Jadi itu bukan salahku."

"Iya, iya.." Jou menjadi kesal. Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua berselisih.

"Hei, apa sebaiknya kita menarik Jou sebelum dia nanti memukul Kaiba?" Anzu berbisik kepada Yugi dan Honda.

Yugi menatap Anzu.

"Nah, Jou-kun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Yugi kini menatap Jou dan Kaiba lagi. "Tetapi memang kemungkinan akan terjadi." Dia menghelai nafas.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan saling melempar tatapan tajam. Kaiba yang pertama melepaskan tatapannya.

"Aku akan menggantinya, apa kau senang?"

"Uh... aku tidak ingin kau menggantinya. Paling tidak kau bisa minta maaf!"

Kaiba membuat sedikit ekspresi.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Kaiba mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jou.

Jou hanya mendesah. Diambilnya _CD player_ yang sudah rusak itu dan diamati. 'Uang dua ribu yen..' Yugi dan yang lain merasa prihatin dan menghibur Jou. Jou berterimakasih kepada mereka. Jou kemudian membawa CD playernya yang rusak dan keluar dari kelas. Dibungnya ketempat sampah. "Selamat tinggal, dua ribu yen.." Dengan desahan nafas panjang, Jou kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya lagi.

Hari berikutnya, di sekolah.

"Haaa..kenyang~ terimakasih vouchernya Anzu!" Jou, Yugi, Honda dan Anzu baru saja dari kantin.

"Hihi, kembali Jou~" Anzu tertawa dan Yugi tersenyum. Honda berjalan di depan mereka dengan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Mereka telah kembali ke dalam kelas. Jou kemudian duduk dan akan mengambil sesuatu di dalam lacinya. Tangannya menyentuh benda aneh dan di tengoknya apa benda yang ada di dalam lacinya. Sebuah kotak? Jou kemudian mengambil benda itu. Anzu yang sebelumnya memperhatikan Jou menjadi penasaran ketika Jou mengeluarkan kotak dari dalam laci.

"Apa itu Jou?" Suara Anzu membuat Yugi dan Honda melihat ke arah Jou. Jou memandang teman-temannya.

"Entahlah, sebelum istirahat tadi tidak ada kotak seperti ini." Teman-teman Jou saling pandang.

"Buka?" Honda memberikan masukan. "Jika ternyata ada seseorang yang ingin membuat lelucon, kita akan mencari orangnya dan menghajarnya." Honda kemudian tertawa. Anzu hanya menggeleng.

"Ayo Jou-kun?" Mata Yugi menjadi penuh ingin tahu dan membuat Jou tersenyum melihatnya.

Dibukanya penutup tutup kotak bewarna abu-abu itu. Setelah tutup itu terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang juga berbentuk kotak. Sebuah _portable CD player_? Mereka berempat mengamati benda itu.

"Apakah.." Anzu langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Ini dari Kaiba?" Yugi yang meneruskan kata-kata Anzu.

"Wow Jou, aku tidak menyangka." Honda berkomentar.

Jou membuat ekspresi.

Diperhatikan CD player itu. Merek dan model CD itu sama. Berarti..

'_Apa benar dia yang memberikan?_'Ketika yang lain sedang sibuk membicarakan kotak itu sama lain, Jou mencuri pandang ke arah Kaiba yang duduk di barisan depan. Dia sedang mengetik di notebooknya.'_Paling tidak dia tidak menyombongkan dengan memberiku benda yang lebih mahal... atau dia merasa terpaksa?_' Jou masih berpikir sambil menatap ke arah kepala Kaiba. Diambilnya CD player itu dari dalam kotak. Jou kemudian mengambil kaset CD yang juga dia beli kemarin dari dalam tarnya. Dimasukkan dua buah batu baterai ukuran AA ke CD player itu dan dibukanya penutup CD dan dimasukkannya kasetnya. Jou kemudian menancapkan earphone dan dipakainya sebelah earphone itu. Lagu dalam CD mulai terdengar. Jou kemudian berdiri. Yugi dan yang lain berhenti bercakap-cakap. Dengan perlahan Jou berjalan sambil membawa CD nya.

'_Hmph. Sepertinya nilai tukar mata uang sedang naik. Aku harus menahan saham ini.._' Kaiba sedang serius memperhatikan layar komputernya ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu di telinga kanannya dan sebuah musik yang mengalun membuat Kaiba melirik ke sisi kanannya. Dilihatnya Jou dan dia terlihat agak malu*?*. Kaiba hanya membiarkan earphone yang Jou pasangkan di telinganya dan meneruskan mengetik.

Yugi, Anzu dan Honda melongo.

"An..anzu, pukul aku.."

'PLAAK' Anzu memukul pipi Honda.

"Aw..itu sa-kit..."

Fin.

Sepulang sekolah,

"Kakak, bagaimana?apakah Jou menerimanya?" Mokuba menarik baju kakaknya dan mereka duduk di ruang kerja Kaiba.

"Hn..dia menerimanya." Mendengar hal itu membuat Mokuba senang.

"Haha, apa kakak akan menyimpan CD player milik Jou yang rusak itu?" Mokuba menunjuk ke meja dimana terdapat CD player yang rusak. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kakak mengambilnya dari tempat sampah~" Mokuba tertawa, Kaiba kemudian hanya menghelai nafas.

'_Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya.._'

Terimakasih sudah membacanya, tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide cerita ini setelah aku melihat gambar Jou dan Kaiba memakai _earphone_ sebelah-sebelah XD . R&R?


End file.
